Said it all
by Destiney Hope
Summary: D'jok is just waiting for her to get it over with ,she gives him news just not the kind he was expecting and without even saying a thing its over , better than it sounds.


**Nothing to say **

**Disclaimer : Dont own GF i wish I did but I dont **

**Once again in new style**

**nothing to say D'Joks pov**

" D'Jok" she says her baby blue eyes sparkling with the crystal like tears that are going to fall , I know before she says it that it's over "D'jok" she says again but I turn away and she doesn't get a word out

" Why" Is the question I ask , I do not get a reply . I can hear her sobbing now and I can imagine the tears falling down her flawless face and I feel nothing but pleasure ,I'm hurting her before she can hurt me .

I can imagine her opening and shutting her mouth like a goldfish ,trying to find the words to let me down easy i won't let her , the key is to keep talking not to let her get a word in , its how I've saved us from breaking up at least four times by now , She knows and I know that she'll never make it on her own now ,she became too dependant on me and it's ruined her and she knows it.

Shes a wreck already and she hasn't even dumped me yet ,she'd come crawling back within a week depressed and lonely ,looking for the one person who ever made her feel alive. Looking for me.

That's how it works with girls , they think they have it figured out and then they meet someone . Someone who turns their life upside down and they experience happiness they didn't know even existed ,but the problem is they let the person in too deep tell them everything , everything that can be used to emotionally blackmail them , then those girls want out but they can't do it because by this time they have become dependant on the boyfriend and they can never go through with dumping them.

Mei knows this and she knows how much it hurts when it _is_over , she stays in the same room as Tia , and Tia has become a bit of a crybaby since Rocket left, why would Mei want to put herself through all that unless for the sympathy that comes with it . That does make sense for Mei ,being the center of attention is her thing and now that Tia is getting more attention that her she can't take it ,it's so typical Mei ,why didn't I see it coming ? Oh yeah cause I'm stupid that's why.

I hear her behind me breathing deeply trying to get a hold on herself ,to do what she has to do to be in the spotlight again " D'jok " She tries but once again she stopps just short of doing it and is overcome once again with tears .

I am not too far away from screaming _just get on with it _but i restrain myself , I won't give her the satisfaction of knowing that this is getting to me , but it is more than I am willing to admit even to myself , why doesn't she just say it get it over with whatever the dumping is like it has to be better than this waiting .

Finally she gets a hold on her self and says "D'jok" here it comes " I'm pregnant"

"WHAT!!!!!!" the word explodes from me partly with relief and partly because I'm in so much shock talking normal is impossible , I'm not dumped but I'm going to be a daddy, what the hell!!!!

"I'm pregnant " She says again and this time I have nothing to say ,I turn and leave i need to think and this is not the place for it .

I go back to the hotel hours later and i know what i have to do , I'm going to tell her to get an abortion and that'll be it simple .

I go to her door and knock , Tia answers she looks depressed , which I must admit is normal for her at this point .

" Oh " she says as she sees it's me " Mei told me to give you this " she hands me a peice of paper with Mei's tiny handwriting on it . Tia closes the door as Iread it

_D'jok_

_I am going away , this baby will not grow up in a world where it is obvious it's father doesn't want it . D'jok don't try to say that you didn't want me to get an abortion because you did i saw it on your face the second I told you about Tadpole , i am leaving you D'jok _

_Goodbye _

And that's it , It's all over , Mei is gone and I am dumped. Without even meaning to I had driven her away . I had said it all without even saying anything and now she's gone

**there we go another one from the new me i hope you liked it .**


End file.
